


May I Have Your Autograph?

by Thongchan



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Autographs, F/M, I got bored, first time writing a wwe one-shot, mentions of 2012 survival series, mentions of The Shield, seth rollins is too sexy for me, was nervous to post this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every fan has dreamed of receiving an autograph from their favorite celebrity/superstar up and personal.<br/>Wonder what will happen if I were to receive an autograph from Seth Rollins, Mr.Money-in-the-bank himself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have Your Autograph?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a WWE one-shot, so please bare with me. Dx  
> Seth Rollins is just sexy to me and I always dreamed of writing a one-shot like this.  
> Even though he may be a sell out, he's still sexy damn it >:U  
> I already written a fan letter for him, so all I need to do is send it.  
> Man, I wish I would meet him in person..Then again, I would be super nervous around him.

Can I Have Your Autograph?

by Thongchan, 1 hour, 51 minutes ago

After RAW ended, I was walking through backstage of the arena. I had ordered a VIP pass, as well an authentic autograph book online sometime two days early before the event had started Monday, which is today. I had fun receiving autographs from wrestling stars like John Cena, Big Show, and The Luchadore Dragons. They really put a smile on my happy face.

Next was Seth Rollins, who was once part of The Shield until a year ago. When I first saw him made his debut around November 12th, 2012, I always had a monster crush on him, even though he, along with Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns, took out Ryback, Sheamus, John Cena, and other known wrestlers. When I had found out that he betrayed Dean and Roman last June and sided with The Authority, I was shocked that he would betray his own teammates, but I guess he had his own interests.

As I walked around the area, I spotted a door that reads 'Seth Rollins' and walked in front of the door. I gulped nervously as I took a deep breath. "Okay...here goes nothing."

I begin to knock on the door as I sighed again, feeling more nervous. Then I heard his voice behind the door. "Yeah? I'm busy."

"U-um, I-I'm here for an autograph!" I squeaked nervously.

"Alright, come in then. Door is open."

I took a deep breath once more as I opened the door and see him sitting on his chair, placing the silver briefcase on his desk. My heart skipped a beat as my brown orbs were set on the tanned skin wrestler, who looked back at me.

'Oh my god, it's him...Up and personal..!' I said in my mind as I gripped onto my autograph book, shaking nervously.

Seth took notice of my shaking form and let out a chuckle. "What's wrong, kid? Nervous to see me in person?"

"O-oh..! Well yeah, I'm nervous...I'm a shy person when I meet people." I admitted as I blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't be shy around me. I won't bite." He laughed. "Now, you said you want an autograph from me?"

"Oh! Yes, yes!"

"Alright, come here. I'll sign your book." Seth replied as he grabbed a nearby pen. I walked towards him and opened up my book as I watched him write his signature onto the page that has other wrestlers' signatures on it.

'I can't believe this is happening to me..' I thought happily.

"There, kid." Seth told me as I looked at his neat-looking signature on the book.

"Thank you, thank you!" I said to him as I smiled. "It means a lot to me. Y-you know, I always...have a crush on you."

Seth looked at me as he raised his dark-colored brow in surprise. "Oh really, huh? You have a crush on me?"

I blushed. "Y-yeah. I was only 18 when I first saw you made your debut on the 2012 Survivor Series and developed a m-monster crush on you. E-er, sorry if I sound too...weird when I blurted out to you."

As I closed my eyes, preparing for my rejection from the superstar, I heard him laugh in amusement and his footsteps walking up to me. When I opened my eyes, I saw him kiss my lips with a hint of passion. My eyes widened in shock as I felt his facial tickle against my upper lip. Two minutes later, he pulled away.

"How do you like your autograph, now?" He said as he gave me a sexy smile that made my heart melt.

"I...I...love it..." I said as I blushed madly and stumbled back towards the door, almost dropping my book in the process. Luckily, I held it tightly. "Th...thank you...Seth Rollins! Thank you...!"

"No problem, kid. You're really cute. Hope you would come to the next show this Thursday." He smiled.

"I-I'll definitely be there...Th-thank you again! B-bye." I waved at him quickly as I opened the door.

"Hehehe, good bye kid." He replied back as I smiled and gently closed the door behind me.

"Best..autograph...ever...My friends would be surprised when I tell them this..." I said to myself as I squealed in happiness and skipped off happily.

You know..this IS the best autograph I ever have 20 years of my life.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write another one, not sure...Hope you enjoyed this short ass one-shot though. :'D *fiddles with my fingers nervously*
> 
> P.S: This is how I'll react if I ever meet Seth in person ahahaha.. hah..


End file.
